


Kylo Ren Headcanons

by awkward_radar_tech



Series: A-R-T Answers Headcanons [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: A collection of all my answers to asks about Kylo Ren.Each ask will be in the beginning notes of each chapter.And each ask has the link to the original tumblr post at the bottom.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: A-R-T Answers Headcanons [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431154
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Kylo to gently fuck me up against a window while telling me how the galaxy doesn't even compare to my beauty.

I may be really exhausted from all my walking this weekend, but this is a big mood. His favorite when he is in a particularly ~passionate~ mood.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183534492602/i-want-kylo-to-gently-fuck-me-up-against-a-window)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want Kylo to eat me out on his throne while calling me queen oof.

This is an even bigger mood than the last. Just... fuck, wow, why didn't I ever think of this. Bonus points if he puts his circlet crown thingy some people draw him with on you before kneeling before you.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183534566527/i-also-want-kylo-to-eat-me-out-on-his-throne-while)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but imagine Kylo working late one night, doing paperwork on his throne alone, when you come in wearing your sleep wear and when he lays eyes on your they immediately soften and pushes his work to the side drawing you into his lap and leaves light kisses on your head and asks what you're doing there so late and you in return reply that you missed him and that its time for him to come to bed before he overworks himself. He then picks you up and carries you back to bed before stripping (1/2)  
> (2/2) himself down to his underwear and sliding in beside you and bringing you to lay on top of him while one hand lays protectively across your back while the other runs through your hair while softly telling you just how much you mean to him and how much he loves you before kissing your head and falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

I'd like to start by saying I immediately imagined those desks at school that are connected to the chairs but move away or one of those rolly desks that are like a [ shape but like long?? Idk, as I said in a previous asked I was walking a lot this weekend, and it was in 80 degree heat... sooo...

Anyways this ask is some sweet shit and I imagine it as the opposite of the one scene in Paterson where Laura comes out in a burrito blanket to kiss Paterson and shakes her head no when asked if she was up. Soft almost mumbles and a sleepy but loving gaze can melt Kylo's heart in an instant. I'm here for this soft af shit!!

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183535241987/okay-but-imagine-kylo-working-late-one-night)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you please do some headcanons of having Kylo take your virginity please?

Kylo would definately be extremely gentle for like the first time in ages with you. He would use the force to try and calm some of your nervousness after you asked him to. He takes his time and makes sure everything is perfect for you. He gets your permission to be in your mind so he can make sure he isn't hurting you and do what you want when you can't verbally say it due to moans. Only after the third time you prompt him that you are ready for his dick does he actually get ready to do so. He is nervous that he might hurt you, his little star. But in the end every thing goes smoothly and he hears you thinking about next time as he slowly retreats from your mind. Cuddles, kisses, and a nice deep sleep follow.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/184153707022/would-you-please-do-some-headcanons-of-having)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about some awkward Matt!Kylo trying to ask someone on a date and just like kiss his cheek and tell him yes.

Ahh! This is great, love this thought!

Kylo felt he was doing a lot better going undercover this time, nobody has figured out that Matt isn’t a real radar tech and is actually him. He had made friends, well more like one friend and one acquaintance he doesn’t hate, but he like to think of them as a friend. Although he felt different around you, his friend, than he did his acquaintance, his heart beat a little faster near you and some times he forgot what he was going to say when you smiled. He ignored those feelings the best he could, but to no avail, he had to admit he had a crush on you. Then came the next tough choice, whether to ask you out or not. He decided he would. Now, if you said yes, when would he tell you he was actually Kylo Ren? He thought it would be best to wait and see if your relationship progressed. So his mind was set, but he realized he never had asked anybody out before so he would have to wing it. After a couple shifts he had worked up the courage to ask you, the two of you were working together on upgrading a radar, but currently walking back from having lunch.

He pulled out a small box from a vest pocket and began to blush, “Uhh, (y/n), I got you these candies. I hope you like them.”

You smiled, “Aww, thank you Matt.”

He was a goner, he forgot what he was going to say next, “Also, I, uhh, umm… I, uhh. Umm, I’d also like to uh, ask you out. On a date. If you’d like. Nopressureoranything.”

You laughed at how adorably awkward he was then kissed his cheek, “Yes.”

After some time working in silence, you randomly spoke, “I think you’re really cute.”

“You… you think I’m… I’m cute?”

“Yeah. And strong. You must work out a lot.”

“I do. I think you’re cute too.”

The silence returned and soon both of your datapads went off alerting you to the end of your shifts. And Kylo couldn’t believe he actually had a date with you.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185053223522/how-about-some-awkward-mattkylo-trying-to-ask)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Kylo is comfortable to rest your head on? I mean that black tunic he wears looks nice and padded like quilt.

Yeah he is. He is a comfy pillow. He isn't straight hard muscles, he has some fat padding like a healthy hunk. And only his robes are rough, his tunic is softer. Combine that with his comforting aura due to the force and his gentle heat, he regularly looses you to sleep when having a conversation while cuddling.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/187800802697/do-you-think-kylo-is-comfortable-to-rest-your-head)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think kylo always has a darker side even when he is reformed. he's just a guy you don't wanna mess with. i think its cuz he always feels very strong emotions, sometimes he can even be animal in his instincts. at the same time he is almost completely unaware how interpersonal relations work also this poor boy is overwhelmed with his first love. and this is a real explosive mix! at least i like to explain it this way. at the same time love to find his softer side but who of us does not do that?

This man just fucking feels, hard. Like all the time, all the emotions, he is a got damn mess. He doesn’t know what is proper to express, and is just struggling. He doesn’t understand his first love, doesn’t get the feelings he has. Going off of the instinct thing, he doesn’t even question why he feels the need to deal with those who hurt reader, just does. Because that is just the way it be sometimes.

But softness!!! Ahhhhh!!! I love secret softness, completely countering the outside persona.

Anyways, I’m a mess and all over the place, but yes. Those are facts.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190023911707/think-kylo-always-has-a-darker-side-even-when-he)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Will you write 49. “I will murder you… . Softly. With lots of kisses.” for Modern Kylo please?

It had been a lazy day in bed with Kylo since the week had been difficult on both of you. He had gotten up to use the restroom and you rolled over to check your phone for a moment. When the bed dipped with his weight, you didn’t turn as you were caught up watching a random woodworking video.

Then you felt it. And yelped.

He was tickling you.

You were in a fit of giggles, “Ky! Stop!”

You could hear the smirk in his tone, “Make me.”

And after a bit of wrestling, you had him pinned to the bed. You knew he could easily move you, but you won fair and square, so he wouldn’t.

You glared at him, voice stern, “I’m going to murder you.” You paused, voice softening, “Softly,” you smiled and cupped his cheek with one hand, “With lots of kisses.”

He smiled back at you and used his free hand to guide you down to his lips, “What a wonderful way to die.”

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/616085290077061120/hi-will-you-write-49-i-will-murder-you)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
